


Allies

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets some advice during his reign as Headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/gifts).



> Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/)**loony4lupin** requested R for Radishes.

**Title:** Allies  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Luna Lovegood Gen!Fic  
 **Prompt:** R is for Radishes  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Severus gets some advice during his reign as Headmaster.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for the [ 100 Word Alphabet Challenge](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/231740.html) where [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony4lupin**](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/) requested R for Radishes.

"Really, Severus," chided the portrait on the wall. "I find the child refreshingly delightful. Give her a chance."

Snape splayed his hands wide at the image of Dumbledore inside the gilded frame. "The absurd girl has vegetables dangling from her ears. You cannot seriously expect me to look past that."

"Luna might well be able to provide you with information you can't get elsewhere without being noticed."

"The Carrows are watching her too."

"If you do not take her seriously, Severus, what makes you think they do?"

Snape did not reply.

"Take your allies as you find them, my friend."

Fin.


End file.
